railway_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stanley
Stanley, also known by his number, "No. 2", was an American narrow gauge tank engine who used to work on the Mid Sodor Railway, known for riding roughly and derailing quite often. After many failed attempts to cure his habit, Stanley was turned into a pumping engine behind the shed. Biography Stanley was built by the Baldwin Locomotive Works in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in 1917, and worked in the United States. He was bought secondhand as Army Surplus by the Mid Sodor Railway, re-gauged, and began working on Sodor. Unfortunately, Stanley proved to be a bad bargain. He was not re-gauged properly, and as a result he rode roughly along the line, derailing frequently. However, Stanley believed that it did not matter how many accidents he had, and refused to listen to any advice. After numerous failed attempts to try and cure his habit, Stanley was taken out of service and was made a pumping engine behind the engine shed at Arlesdale. Duke once lectured Stuart and Falcon about this when they were being cheeky, and they became "unusually good for several days" afterwards.Duke the Lost Engine Stanley was later relocated to Cas-ny-Hawin to pump water out from the mines. However, by 1946, Stanley was in a poor state and was becoming worn-out, and in December of that year, he broke down, causing the mine to flood and for it to close down. With no reason to stay open, the Mid Sodor Railway was closed the following year, and Stanley was presumably scrapped.The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways Personality and Traits Stanley was cocky, arrogant and reckless. He was prone to riding roughly and often came off the rails, but believed it did not matter how many accidents he had, claiming that such a thing was no issue in the States. He refused to listen to advice, and even laughed rudely at Duke when he advised him to be careful. This behaviour led to his downfall. Technical Details Basis Livery Stanley was painted scarlet red with black wheels. Background Information Continuity Error Although it is said that Stanley arrived on the Mid Sodor Railway and was turned into a pumping engine before Stuart and Falcon arrived, this would have been impossible for a number of reasons: first of all, Stanley is said to have been built in 1917, but Falcon was built in 1904, thirteen years before Stanley would have been built or put into service. Stuart arrived on the Mid Sodor Railway in 1920, but the actual date of Stanley's arrival and conversion to a pumping engine has never been disclosed, meaning he could have easily arrived on the railway before Stuart. Another thing which complicates Stanley's arrival is his appearance at the back of the shed in Bulldog; in the second illustration, he can be seen, as an engine, behind Duke inside the sheds. However, Stanley was said to have arrived on the railway before Falcon, further complicating the situation. Stanley in Thomas & Friends Stanley has never appeared in Thomas & Friends. However, his role in Granpuff was filled in by Smudger, a narrow gauge tank engine of Rheneas' design. Like Stanley, Smudger was also a rough rider, but instead of being turned into a pumping engine, Smudger became a generator. Appearances The Railway Series * Duke the Lost Engine - Granpuff and Bulldog (cameo) Trivia * The Reverend W. Awdry created a model of Stanley for his Mid Sodor Railway layout. The model was made out of a WHR Baldwin cut down on a Minitrix 0-6-0 chassis, but like the character himself, the model did not run well and was reduced to a static display. * Stanley was named after British politician and former Prime Minister, Stanley Baldwin. * Stanley is the only American engine to be introduced in the Railway Series. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Deceased characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:4-6-0